User blog:JeagerEX12/My Metal Slug Attack Unit wishlist
That game is much more interesting than the previous MS Defense. Now here's my unit wish list for the game. It also includes those ones from Metal Slug 1st & 2nd Mission that aren't in this game but with remade sprites like what they done to Gimlet and Red Eye. UPDATE: Special Navy and Marco are confirmed in the game. REGULAR ARMY - Regular Cadet (Regular Army recruits that was seen in the beginning of Metal Slug Advance mission) - Regular Bazooka Soldier (Palette swap of Rebel Bazooka Soldier) - Regular Shielded Soldier (Palette swap of Rebel Shielded Soldier) - Regular Rifleman (Palette swap of Rebel Rifleman) - Regular Gatling Soldier (Palette swap of Rebel Gatling Soldier) - Regular Mortar Man (Palette swap of Rebel Heavy Mortar Soldier) - Regular Commander - Elite Regular Soldier (Same as the Amadeus HMG Infantry since the AS own are now purple) - Regular Biker Infantry - Regular Army Tank (Based on the early design of Girida-O which serves as a main battle tank for the Regular Army. We need more non-slug regular army vehicles) - Regular Army Jeep (Based on a Landseek early concept. It is a roofless MV-280A with a machine gun mounted on it.) - Regular Army Truck - Landseek P.O.W (With a Regular Army Bazooka Soldier on it) - SV-000 Prototype (Redrawn sprites) - SV-001 Bronze (With Tarma driving it) - SV-002 (Based on one of the concept artwork. Off course, Tarma will be driving it since he has a good skills on piloting Slug vehicles) - Blue SV-001 (not the one that Marco is using or an unmmaned slug that programmed by MS-Alice, but the unique one in Universal Metal Slug: Triumph with Alisa Stewart as a pilot) - Black Hound Slug (Not the MS5 boss, but the one in Metal Slug Advance without a vulcan cannon and laser instead it fires an Enemy Chaser. Maybe either Walter Ryan or Tyra Elson driving it) - Dozer Slug (A new slug vehicle that is exclusive to this game) - Slug Comet (Not the Slug Flyer, but it is based on an unused feature in MS5) - Protogunner (Leona) - Slug Trolley - R-Shobu Ver. PF (Green variant) - Forklift (Only playable in Metal Slug Defense, but not in Metal Slug Attack) - Mars People Ally (An ally martian who appeared in metal slug 6 but in different look and color) - Jetpack Marco - Jetpack Eri - Jetpack Tarma - Jetpack Fio - Ralf Jones (Soccer outfit) - Nathalie Neo (Alice apron outfit) - Alisa Stewart (Sailor outfit) - Special Alice (Possible in foot combat wielding a Heavy Machine Gun) - Tequila (The only missing character from 2nd mission since we had Gimlet and Red Eye. If he is in the game, maybe he appears to be a rebel army soldier in dark green and wielding a special pistol) - Special Tarma Ver. 2 (Based on Metal Slug 2 character art which he appears in green vest, not the one riding a Drill Slug) - Special Fio (Based on her appearance in Metal Slug 3 (Pachinko) which is in pink outfit carrying a bazooka) - Special Midori - Special Mello - Special Rita - Amir (A new character that is exclusive to Metal Slug XX Online, not the PSP version of Metal Slug 7) - Navel - Achilles - Tabomba (Renamed as "Big Boss Ray" due to a controversial reasons mostly in the Philippines such as the following words "Taba" means "fat" and "Bomba" means "bomb" in Tagalog/Filipino) - Halloween Eri - Halloween Fio - Quake Marco (Since we got Crazy Ralf (Fire), Lightning Fio (Electric), and Jet Clark (Ice)) - Wave Leona (Same as above) - Super Devil Fio (Since we got a Super Devil Tarma in the upcoming Extra Ops, but this is the only protagonist missing to complete all in their Super Devil forms) - Rubhaldeen (Based on one of the character concepts in Metal Slug Zero) - Ling-Chao (Same as above) - Racchus (A Mr T/BA Baracus of Metal Slug. He can use Allen O Neil as a base sprite but in dark skin with a black mohawk) - Michiko (Based on one of the character concept art in the first Metal Slug which is actually a rejected player characters before Marco & Tarma in the final game) - Phil Gene (Same as above) - Chris (Based on one of the character concept art in the first Metal Slug which is seen in the PS1 manual) - Alexander (Same as above) - Helton (Exclusive character from Metal Slug Revolution in 16-bit sprites. A tough Australian outback) - Tilde (Exclusive character from Metal Slug Revolution in 16-bit sprites. An African-American commando) - Nikita (Exclusive character from Metal Slug Revolution in 16-bit sprites. A blonde female special agent) - Matilda (Exclusive character from Metal Slug Revolution in 16-bit sprites. A Regular Army scientist from the future that has a similar appearance to Navy) - Selina (Exclusive character from Metal Slug Revolution in 16-bit sprites.) - A Regular Army counterpart of any female ninja character (Possibly Shizuka's rival) - Green Regular Army Helicopter - Mecha Slug (Not Slug Gunner or a Slug Gigant, but is one of the concept art from the first game) - Golden Phoenix - Based on a golden slug from the pachinko. REBEL ARMY - Gyrocopter Infantry (Remake version of those enemies in Metal Slug 2nd Mission) - Bazooka Biker - Rebel Heavy Grenadier (Based on one that is found in a secret image that found in every Metal Slug game with a pipe bomb instead of a grenade) - Rebel Commander (Based on a character concept for Metal Slug Zero and enemies that appeared in Metal Slug Revolution) - Future Shield Soldier - Future Bazooka Soldier (In Foot) - Without using the Big Gate. - Future Rocket Bomb Soldier - Chemical Soldier (Based on one that is found in a secret image that found in every Metal Slug game) - MV-280B - MV-280C - MV-280C Future Variant - Landseek (With anti-aircraft gun) - Girida-O Mk II (Black variant that first appeared in Metal Slug 3 which rotates its turret and allow to target air units. The only Girida-Os has been made are the original (green), future (blue), and the Ptolemaic Army) - Di-Cokka Ver. F - KT-21 - Scrap Tower - Formor Ver. F - Eaca-B Mk II - Eaca-B Ver. F - Flying Tara Mk II - Flying Tara Ver. F - Rebel Slug (It is actually Hilde Garn's slug without Hilde Garn himself) - SKAD Launcher (Based on one of the concepts that never appeared in the game) - Iron Panzer (Based on one of the Iron Iso early concepts) - Balloon Bomber (Based on one of the concepts that never appeared in the game) - Special Abigail - Special Allen O'Neil - Special Donald Morden (Regular General Morden fight on foot without riding his own personal vehicle, not a recolored Morden. Off coarse with illustration.) - Special Nova - Special Shizuka - Macba - Hilde Garn - Col. Tender (A former Regular Army member who defected to the Rebel Army) - Lt. Wired - Kanan (Antagonist from 2nd Mission but he attacks with bazooka without riding in his Rocket UFO which is similar to Robot Morden from MS4) - Lord Victor (Exclusive character from Metal Slug Revolution in 16-bit sprites.) - Tetsuyuki+ - Mini-Bata - Hairbuster Riberts Mk-II - Rebel Train - Rebel VTOL - Mecha Kaiju - Rocket UFO - Terrain Carrier - Kaladgolg - Worm Mecha - Fall Mecha - The Keesi II MK-2(IV)(Based on the boss in Universal Metal Slug: Tank Conspiracy) - Hellfire (Fully scaled sprite instead of a half-sprite in the game) - Spiderbot - Cyclops Robot (Not the Crablops from Metal Slug 7) - M-32 Water Carrier Plane - Metal Rear Mk-II (A Rebel variant of the Ptolemaic Army one except in blue) - Tarantula (Based on one of the concepts that never appeared in the game) PTOLEMAIC - Rocket Biker Ver P.M - Ptolemaic Patrol Robot - Wall Drone - Armor Unit (The only Ptolemaic mecha units that are missing in MSA) - Grenade Unit - Laser Unit - Masked Soldier (Leader) - Ptolemaic Commander (Air Force) - Landseek Ver. P.M - R-Shobu Mk-II Ver. PM (Not the gatling variant) - Christmas Caroline - Special Anastasia IV (Without sitting in her special floating throne and bodyguards accompanied her) - Special Simon (With a purple sniper and less powerful) - Special Veronica (Similar to Dragonuv and Scotia. She can fight without riding her motorcycle) - Special Yoshino (An enhanced Yoshino that same as the Summer Variant except she throws kunai on enemies who gets closer to her) - Ptolemaic Sergeant (Reuses Allen's sprite with a Wall Crawler pilot head on it) - Michelle (Another mechanic for the Ptolemaic who will replace Caroline if she defects to the independent faction heroes) - Rukz (Male commando of the Ptolemaic Army) - Sid (Ptolemaic Lead Sergeant) - Demigra (Not a Dragon Ball character with a same name, but he is a male Ptolemaic sorcerer who is Ptolemaios's apprentice.) - Desert Shiee (Based on one of the concepts that never appeared in the game) - Ptolemaic Gigant (Ptolemaic variant of the Rebel Gigant with a Wall Crawler pilot instead of Allen) - Evil Spirit Incarnate (We definitely need him in the game but less overpowered. He attacks the same way as the Aeshi Nero and the Monoeye UFO. Not the one that appear in the special attack) ALIENS - Party People - Party People Cadre - Clone Marco - Clone Marco (Zombie) - Clone Eri (Zombie) - Clone Tarma (Zombie) - UFO (Not the Martian Mini-UFO) - Elite Invader Squad - Invader Squad Leader - Special Annette - Special Nowan (Recolored Nowan that appears in the concept art) - Special Odette - Special Percier - Special Professor - Mars Slug (An alien variant of a Metal Slug tank with a unique turret) - Meteorite Craft - Hunter Lord - Golden Hunter Lord - Mars Battle UFO - Alien Floating Structure - Invader Queen (Possibly for the future Snatch Wars Guild Ops) - Fake Rootmars (Too bad, the one in the Snatch Wars prize is just appears as a Mars People Officer special attack) OTHERS (Individual Heroic characters, Amadeus Syndicate, various creatures and warriors like mummies and pirates and more who aren't part of any faction. Also defected Rebels and Ptolemaics who aren't join the Regular Army but they fight for the good side instead of evil.) - Hunter (MS6 Enemies that does not appeared in any mobile games) - Chainsaw Maniac (Based on an unseen secret image) - Poacher (Based on one of the Hunters concept art which he wields a rifle. Original to MSA) - Lady Vampire (Original to MSA, could be Aswang's goon just like the Mummy Cats) - Ghost Soldier (Not a Halloween soldier or a pirate ghost from the previous extra ops events.) - Oguma's Bodyguard - Amadeus Heavy Mortar - Amadeus Commander (Remake version of Ptolemaic Commander) - Girida-O (Amadeus) - M-15A Bradley (Amadeus) - Militia (A Chinese Soldier armed with pistol for long range attacks and stick grenades for special attack) - Zulu Native (Another natives who aren't allies with Morden, Amadeaus, and the Ptolemaic) - Special Aileen (She can fight without riding her pirate cart just like Special Dragonuv and Scotia) - Special Elena - Special Esther - Special Jin (Has an ability to direct attack to any opponent and with a monkey assistant that throws bananas on them) - Special Licht - Special Red Goblin (Same as Special Jin) - Special Vatn - Special Amadeus (Based on one of his unused sprites. He fight on foot rather than riding his own war machine and summoning his bodyguards which is similar to Beatriz) - Oguma (He had never appeared in any 2D Metal Slug games. This one he can summon his bodyguards just like Special Beatriz) - Werewolf (Original to MSA) - Samurai Captain - Frankenstein Monster (Original to MSA) - El Bandido (Like Vatn, this could be like Zorro or Dread Pirate Roberts fighting with his sword like Jin) - Adventure Jake (Indiana Jones like character with a whip and pistol which is similar to Whip from KOF. He is the best guy to fight the Rebel Army, Ptolemaic and some deadly creatures like Mummies) - Lugus (Metal Slug 3D Boss in 2D sprite) - Doctor (Central Machine) - Since we already got three versions of him. Two of them are in his mother computer and one has accompanied by the Brave Guerrier. GUEST CHARACTERS (Characters from other SNK games) - Love Heart (Sky Love) - Earth Justice (Sky Love) - Raiko Tanaka (Sky Love) - Zack Might (Sky Love) - Nakoruru (Samurai Shodown) - Mui Mui (Dragon Gal) Category:Blog posts